parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lot of the Jones
The Lot of the Jones: The Wishing Rock is a crossover and one-shot collaboration between BuddyComics and Jones101, which started on October 8, 2010 with a title page. The story is similar to a comic jam, which has one person draw either a panel or a page and the next part is by another person. The story features Parker Lot characters and Jones characters searching for a wishing rock and was sketched and scripted out on September 29th, the day of the National Matt Parker Day contest, which Jones101 entered and was given a request, which was the story. BuddyComics expressed the idea in 2009 of doing a crossover story with someone and in March, he announced he would do a comic jam. He eventually ended these ideas and resumed back to regular art and comics. After Jones101 was slightly late for the Matt Parker contest, BuddyComics awarded her a request. After originally being just a drawing of characters, the idea turned into a whole story and it was official in October, when BuddyComics drew the title page with all nine characters. The story is written by both artists, marking the first time Parker Lot has had an additional writer and artist for one of its projects. Plot Jones finally finds a solution to end his conflict with Jim over Jakari. He tells Jim that there is a magical wishing rock that makes a wish to the holder and he challenges Jim, Matt, Scooter, and Robby, from the Parker Lot ''universe, to find it first and before Jones, Jakari, Matt, Debbie, and Waldo, from the ''Jones universe. Jones and Matt from Jones ''discuss their wishes; Matt wishes for his stalker Debbie to finally no longer stalk him while Debbie, on the other hand, wishes to marry Matt. Waldo wishes for everyone dead, Jakari for a bunch of soda, Scooter to be the smartest person in the universe, and Robby to be a boy. Matt from ''Parker Lot, however, says he hasn't thought of his wish, frustrating everyone, but Jim then decides to start the search for the rock immediately. Jim then decides up the teams for the characters with Matt from Parker Lot with Debbie, Matt from Jones with Scooter, Robby with Waldo, and Jones, Jim, and Jakari all together. While searching for the rock, the groups decide to get to know each other a little bit or exchange idle conversation. Matt from Jones talks with Scooter about ladies, which Matt tells Scooter he is actually single, but Debbie says otherwise as she is his stalker. Jim and Jones continue their fight over Jakari by arguing which way they should go with the other wanting to lead Jakari there. Matt from Parker Lot gets jealous over Debbie, who holds a picture of the other Matt and evidently misses him. Lastly of the groups, Robby sees that Waldo holding a book on melting robots, much to his dismay. As more time passes, Matt discusses girls more with Scooter and he denies that he and Debbie are together and he threatens to end the team if Scooter says more things like Debbie being his girlfriend. Robby then jokes around with Waldo a little bit by saying that his GPS lists the rock as being up Waldo's rear. Debbie soon talks to Jakari about how the other Matt annoys her and Jakari says how Jim and Jones fighting is annoying as well. Jones Matt helps Scooter get girls by teaching him how to talk to a girl. Soon, Matt decides to change Scooter's appearance. Scooter dons a new outfit, which he questions will work on the ladies. He tries to talk to Debbie and Jakari about popular music artists but fails in the process. Robby falls for Scooter, which Scooter immediately declines. Jakari discovers she is only one mile away from the Wishing Rock, but Jim and Jones keep making her fall behind from everyone else. She decides to leave the group and find the rock herself. Meanwhile, Waldo is fed up with Robby and decides to finally kill him. Before he stabs Robby though, the two stop at an unknown danger ahead of them. Characters Parker Lot *Matt Parker *Jim *Scooter Williams *Robby the Robot Jones *Jones (first appearance) *Jakari (first appearance) *Matt (first appearance) *Waldo (first appearance) *Debbie (first appearance) Other *The Wishing Rock (first appearance) Production "The Lot of the Jones" was announced at the end of September 2010, around the end of the Matt Parker contest, when Jones101 submitted her contest entry a little late. BuddyComics gave her a prize for a request and she requested a picture of her Jones characters and BuddyComics' characters from Parker Lot ''on a magical quest. After several ideas that went together, the picture soon turned into an idea for a whole story, with the cast of ''Jones ''and ''Parker Lot embarking on a journey to find a magical wishing rock, suggested by BuddyComics. BuddyComics officially announced in October, as did Jones101, that they would be doing a crossover story with one person doing one page in their style and the other person doing the same. On October 8, BuddyComics drew out the cover page, which opened to good reviews from Jones101's fans and BuddyComics' fans alike. From March 17 until August 5, the series went on a long hiatus due to BuddyComics' art block and work on other projects for nearly six months. BuddyComics finally drew the eighth page, showing the crossover is still going on. Trivia *This is the first official crossover with Parker Lot involved, not including the Beauty Pageant comics. *This marks the first appearance of the Jones ''characters: Jones, Jakari, Matt, Waldo, and Debbie. *This marks the first time a different person wrote for Parker Lot, even though the story is not in the archive. *This story is unlike most Parker Lot comics, as it is done in pages, like a comic book. Cultural references *The story's title is a reference to "the Lord of the Rings" and is a play-on-words on the titles of both comics. *Jakari appears to be holding a Coke can in part of the story. *The jokes and many of the scenes reference comics from ''Jones or drawings BuddyComics and Jones101 made of each other's comics. *Some of the plot pays homage to the 1999 film based on Animaniacs, called Wakko's Wish. *When Matt from Jones talks like a girl, he mentions Miley Cyrus, Zac Efron, Big Time Rush, iCarly, Disney Channel, pop music, the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, rap, hip-hop, short skirts, cute tops, puppies, kittens, Facebook, internet slang, and then shouts out random statements. Scooter repeats a few of these bands and groups to Jakari and Debbie in an effort to impress them. Reception The story's title page, drawn by BuddyComics, opened to generally postive reviews from deviantART users, who expressed excitement and anticipation for the story arc. The first part of the story got around two hundred views, which is two-thirds of the highest viewed picture Jones101 ever made, which happened to be an entry in the 2010 National Matt Parker Day contest. Reviews were high for the first part as people commented positively on the expressions and humor. The second part, by BuddyComics, opened to a high amount of views. It hit over a hundred views on the page itself and the comments were a record at the time for drawings in BuddyComics' gallery, and most of the comments were positive. The third part did well on both comments and views, with most of the reviews commenting on the cleverness and humor of the page, as well as the teams in general. The fourth part got a very large amount of comments, with people commenting on the humor and plotline of the story positively. The fifth part was extremely popular as it got the most amount of pageviews, got several positive comments, and had many favorites. The sixth part opened to very positive reviews and a fair amount of views on the page, with some calling it the best of BuddyComics' pages at the time. The seventh page of the story did well on views and comments, with some praising the background work by Jones101. The eighth page also did fairly as it received good reviews and got more pageviews in the time it was uploaded than most of BuddyComics' art. See also *Beauty Pageant External links *http://buddycomics.deviantart.com/#/d30ci44 Category:Comics Category:Webcomics